<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Go To War by BBOCs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167939">Go To War</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBOCs/pseuds/BBOCs'>BBOCs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M, Other, Rivalry, Violence, War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:21:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBOCs/pseuds/BBOCs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The doctor tests a new experimental powder on agent stone causing an abnormal reaction from the agent. With it comes the crumble of relationships, creation of new ones, and the inevitable war that follows it all</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone, Sonic the Hedgehog &amp; Maddie Wachowski &amp; Tom Wachowski, Sonic the Hedgehog &amp; Tom Wachowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sonic</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> It was a fine day at the lab as the doctor worked. He was playing around with chemicals and working on creating something close to a truth serum. The doctor was able to create a dark red powder and smiled at seeing it. It was his first batch and needed someone to test it on. The doctor didn't hesitate when he called for his right-hand agent Stone. This was something he normally did. He would secretly or abruptly call upon the agent and use him as his little lab rat. The agent had never shown any disdain in being his subject, so It became a normal thing for him to do.</p><p> </p><p>The agent entered the doctor's office and began to say," Yes, Sir you cal-" when the doctor had thrown some of the powder into the agent's face. 

</p><p> The agent coughed while the doctor smiled and turned away from the agent to place the chemical on the table excited to see the results of it.

 </p><p> " Agh! D-Damn it Ivo!!" The agent yelled through coughs." What the HELL is wrong with you?!" 

 </p><p> The doctor had a perplexed look on his face from the way the agent was speaking. He turned around to see a pissed agent stone with glowing red eyes, most likely a result of the chemical.

 </p><p> " What do you think you're doing?!" The agent looked different from his usual demeanor and the doctor deduced it most likely would have been from the chemical.

</p><p>  " Calm down stone!" The doctor said with a smile on his face." I was simply testing out a new chemical I'm working on! Its effects will wear off shortly-"

</p><p>  "I don't want to hear it!" The agent interrupted glaring at the doctor." I've had enough of your bullshit Ivo." 

</p><p>  The doctor then glared at the agent." Who the hell do you think you're talking to an agent?" The doctor questioned.

</p><p> The agent didn't even flinch at the doctor's question as he said," I'm talking to you and all of the shit you've put me through for the last 5 years."

</p><p> The doctor walked up to the agent being as intimidating as he can." Listen here agent-" The doctor began only to feel a punishing force push him and cause him to hit the wall of his lab.

 </p><p> " No, you listen here, doctor." The agent said venom dripping from every word." I've put up with you for so long and now is the time for me to retaliate against your constant abuse." The doctor looked up to the agent now realizing how dangerous the situation he in was.

</p><p>  " It's about time someone stood up to your ignorance." The agent said bluntly as he began to walk closer to the doctor. The doctor looked around for an exit and saw that the only one was behind the agent. He quickly constructed a plan within his mind to find the best possibility of getting past the agent.</p><p> </p><p>He soon found one that had the best probability and went for it. He threw a few items from his workbench nearby at the agent who retaliated by dodging and even catching some of the items. As the agent did that though, the doctor had swiftly snuck past him and headed for the door. He felt his confidence increase as he continued to get closer and closer to the door feeling cocky as he usually did when he felt superior. He then felt a sharp pain in his side. He heard a loud ring in his ear as his mind went blank. He fell to the floor and shakily used his arms to pick up the upper half of his body. He used one of his hands to touch the area where he was in pain and saw that there was blood. He turned his head a bit to see the agent with his gun out, his red eyes shining in the darkness illuminated by the glowing blue screens behind the agent. The agent had just shot the doctor, the one person who was supposed to protect the doctor had just shot him in the side. The doctor felt his mind spin as he lost consciousness. The last thing for him to see was the agent who stood there with a smirk on his face.</p><p> </p><p>The doctor had been sent to a hospital when the event had transpired thanks to the agent who had called paramedics. No one else knew of what happened except for the agent. He had gone to the doctor's room and looked at the sleeping doctor with his red eyes filled with hatred and patience.

</p><p>" You were once a king that ruled all." The agent began as he continued to stare at the doctor." Now you shall see what it's like for your kingdom to fall." 

 </p><p> With that, the agent grabbed the doctor's coat, which was hanging on a chair, and the doctor's gloves before leaving the room.</p><p> </p><p>The doctor had awoken a few days later and was healed a few days after that. During that time, the agent was nowhere to be seen. It was like had disappeared like a ghost. During that rime as well, the doctor was stuck without his signature coat and gloves which were missing for him. He had searched everywhere but could not find them. It was unfortunate since he only had one of the jackets and one pair of specialized gloves. That did not bother him as much as knowing that the agent was out there and planning a revenge scheme on the doctor. The doctor had planned an emergency meeting with board members within the government to speak about the agent and was now simply waiting for the time to come. He had busy himself with working on robots when the event ran through his head. The anger in the agent's eyes, the aggression the agent had shown, it was all real. They were all simply emotions from the agent that he had just then released onto the doctor. The doctor felt relieved though knowing that the effects were temporary. The doctor then decided to leave his mechanics and went to look for the chemical powder he had used that day only to find it missing. The doctor looked everywhere, high and low, but found nothing. He deduced that the agent must have taken it and began to feel nervous. The agent was hell-bent on killing the doctor and if he stayed in the same state as before, he could cause a lot of trouble for the doctor. The doctor checked the time and saw that it was almost time for the board meeting and quickly began to get on his way.</p><p> </p><p>He had arrived at the meeting on time and that had the other majors perplexed. Usually, the doctor would be a little late to the meetings. This showed that this meeting with the doctor would be one that would be important.

</p><p> " So, Dr. Robotnik, what urgent matter do you wish to discuss with us?" Said the main Major named Riley.

</p><p>" This meeting is to discuss the dangers of the former agent Stone." The doctor said sternly both hands clasped together and pressed against the doctor's mouth." He has recently decided to go off on his own and even shot me. He has basically 'gone rogue' and has become a very dangerous and possible liability to this government." The doctor explained.

</p><p> The other board members looked to one another with confused looks to one another.

</p><p>" Is this all the issue is?" Riley asked perplexed.

</p><p> The doctor looked at all of them surprised by how relaxed and not alarming all this news was to them.

</p><p>" This is an important topic to discuss Major!" The doctor said sternly." With him around, he could foil any plans we try to pull, possibly resulting in casualties!" 

</p><p>Of course, the doctor could care less about casualties. All he cared about was fixing this problem so things could go back to how they were.

</p><p>" Actually doctor…" Major Riley began as he clasped his hands together and leaned forward a bit on his part of the table." We have decided to replace you with the former agent." 

</p><p>The doctor looked at the Major, eyes wide with dismay.

 </p><p> " You can't be serious, major." The doctor said sternly." I am known for my work here alongside you all!! Every machine I've built, everything I've ever made or done, it has been to assist you and your allies!!" 

</p><p> He had stood up at this point as he yelled to the Major at the other end of the table.

</p><p> " You cannot simply cut me from my role inside this establishment!!" 

</p><p> The Major simply looked at the doctor without batting an eye and said, " We're not firing you. We're demoting you. You from now on will work for the former agent as his assistant. He will be taking over your role as the doctor and taking over all of your mechanics." 

</p><p>This made the doctor absolutely livid." How can you choose him over me as the main doctor?!" The doctor asked with a stern voice.

</p><p>" He's much more reliable and collaborative than you are, doctor. You may be the brains, but he can easily get that as well. The big factor that differentiates the two of you is his passion and collaborative efforts to work with us. We had voted on this the previous night and we all agree that Stone is a better candidate to be the doctor than you Robotnik." The Major explained bluntly and the other board members nodded in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>" This is preposterous!!" The doctor shouted, slamming his fist onto the table." I will never work under him!!" 

</p><p>He then heard a voice he had not heard in a while.

</p><p>" Well, Robotnik, it's either you work for me...or you get killed by your former employee."

</p><p> He turned to see the one person he had been hesitant to see. Agent, no, Doctor Stone was leaning on the doorway with his arms crossed. He was wearing the doctor's signature cost with the collar up and wearing the doctor's gloves. Stone leaned with his red eyes on the doctor seeming to belittle him without speaking.

</p><p>" Which will it be Ivo?" The new doctor asked with no hesitation. 

</p><p> The doctor took a moment to collect himself to speak.

</p><p>" I will never work for you." The doctor said centering all his anger onto the former agent. 

</p><p> Stone simply stared at the doctor and said, " Have it your way." 
He then looked to two agents who were in the hall and shouted, " You two! Restrain the former doctor!" 

</p><p>With that, the doctor had run from the room and doing his best to avoid the two agents.</p><p> </p><p>One was able to grab the sleeve of the doctor but was swiftly knocked off with a quick punch. The doctor was glad that he knew some small tricks of self-defense as he continued to run from the agents. The two agents had been able to catch up to the doctor and now the doctor had to use what little martial art's skills he knew to defend himself. Luckily, it was enough to knock both the agents from him. The agents had begun to pursue the former doctor once more when Stone stopped them.

</p><p>" Let him go." The new doctor stated simply." We'll get him next time." 

</p><p>  He then turned to the board and walked into the meeting room. He took a small now and said, " It's a pleasure and an honor to be your new Doctor." 

 </p><p> When he finished, he looked up to the board and gave an evil smirk as his red eyes glowed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robotnik walked down the street with his sunglasses on and a cap he had stolen from a kid. He took out his phone and looked at it to see what the time was. It was about noon and the man sighed. It had been about a week since his quick escape from the government and he had blended in with society fairly quickly. He knew he was being hunted, but being able to get it his basic needs were the most important. The man was able to get a decent amount of money, a car, and some fresh clothes within the week so he was doing good for someone on the run from the government.</p><p> </p><p>The former doctor looked around seeing all the normal people around him. It was strange to be around individuals he saw as insignificant. Well, maybe they weren't as insignificant as he thought considering they did kick him out of his position for being 'inferior' to the now Doctor Stone. </p><p> </p><p>Ivo went and sat on a bench drinking some bad coffee from a Starbucks nearby as he watched his surroundings. He watched as oblivious civilians walked around the streets, unaware of the constant surveillance they would always be subjected to. The former doctor's thoughts were interrupted when he saw two people that caught his eyes. Why did they catch his eyes? They weren't civilians. No, they were well-trained operatives trying to hide in plain sight. That was his signal to leave. </p><p> </p><p>Ivo got up from the bench and walked far away from the agents being as inconspicuous as possible to not draw attention to the two spying agents. He was able to make it to his car without getting caught and the man sat there as he debated on what he should do now. What could he do? He didn't have anywhere to run to, did he? That was when the man remembered the events with the blue hedgehog.</p><p> </p><p> It was a damned time for him. He had done all he could to chase down the damn hedgehog only for him to be defeated by it and stopped by the government on going after it. Ivo took a moment and began his calculations within his head. Would his survival chances be higher if he went to the hedgehog? Would it matter if he did? Could he simply survive on his own? It took some time, but he was able to come to an unsavory conclusion. He turned on his car's engine and drove off to Green Hill. </p><p> </p><p>The newly appointed Doctor Stone walked over to the mobile lab with a smirk on his face. He held his arms out, closed his eyes, and took in a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>" Do you smell that general?" The doctor asked the general that was escorting him." That is the smell of a new empire rising from the ashes of the old one." </p><p> </p><p>The doctor opened up the lab and began to walk up the steps when the general called out to him.</p><p>" Sir, we have an agent here to assist you if you would like."</p><p> </p><p> The doctor turned his head to the general and then glanced at the agent. The agent was young, most likely in their late 20's. The doctor shook his head and said with a creepy smile, " No thank you major, I don't require an assistant at this moment. I'm sure there are other missions you could have them do asides from helping me." </p><p> </p><p>He gave the general a creepy, slightly closed eye smirk. </p><p> </p><p>It ran a shiver up the general's spine and all he could say was, " Ye-yes sir! Understood sir." </p><p>With that the general and agent left in their own private car back to the pentagon.</p><p> </p><p>The doctor stepped into the lab and waited for the entrance to close before gradually working up to a cackle.</p><p> </p><p>" Finally!" The doctor said in a moment of euphoria." That damned man had this coming for him!"</p><p> </p><p> He walked into the former doctor's lab and began to look around at all the items accessible to him. The doctor went over to the main computer and logged into it looking at all the blueprints and ideas for different mechanical beasts and the doctor smirked seeing it all.</p><p> </p><p>" I will make that man's life a living hell." The doctor said to himself as he continued to look over all the information available to him now.</p><p> </p><p>The general had arrived back to the pentagon and had dismissed the agent to do some other work as he went to see his higher-ups. He went and entered the board room where all the big members were seated speaking of some important topic.</p><p> </p><p>" Sorry to intrude, but I have some information you may want to know about the new doctor." The general said, still very disturbed from the doctor's gaze to him.</p><p> </p><p>" What is, general?" Major Riley asked, curiously, clasping his hands and having his body lean on the table.</p><p> </p><p>"The new doctor, sir, he seems to be more deranged than the previous one. If I may be frank, he terrifies me just by the way he looks at me. I have a horrible feeling that he may be a bigger threat than the previous doctor, sir." The general explained feeling much more comfortable now to be able to get his thoughts out. </p><p> </p><p>Riley simply nodded and said, " Thank you for your concerns, general, we will look into this shortly." The general nodded before leaving the room. </p><p> </p><p>Several board members sat there in silence as they took notice of the general's concerns.</p><p> </p><p>" What if the general is right Riley?" One of the board members said, speaking up." What if he is more dangerous than the former doctor?" </p><p> </p><p>Riley shook his head and said, " Doctor Stone has worked for us for years and has shown his loyalty to us various times. It would be preposterous for him to turn against us now." </p><p> </p><p>Several board members still looked uneasy with the concerns for the new doctor and or caused Riley to sigh." Fine, if it makes all of you feel much safer, we shall keep tabs on him and his loyalty. How does that sound?" Riley proposed and all of the board members were pleased with the compromise." It has been decided then." Riley declared sitting up straighter than before." Starting tomorrow, we will be keeping tabs on the new doctor for the safety of our nation."</p><p> </p><p>The doctor had been looking at all the blueprints that we're on the computer for a while now and he seemed to grow more excited the more he looked." So many wonderful toys, too bad there aren't enough ways to test them." </p><p> </p><p>Then something caught the doctor's gaze. It was a digital photo off in the corner of the large multi-screened computer. It was a photo of the former doctor and him. The two looked happy and seemed to be at peace with one another. </p><p> </p><p>The doctor scoffed and quickly deleted the photo. " That damned man will pay for all he's done." He mumbled to himself. </p><p> </p><p>He then saw something he deemed useful. They were small badniks that were used for reconnaissance and to gather data. They were small enough to be able to go unnoticed to the normal eye and seemed to be used a lot by the former doctor. The doctor smirked and gave a low chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>" You want to play Hide and Seek Ivo? Let's play.." The doctor said as he pressed buttons on his tech gloves activating the small robots. </p><p> </p><p>He placed a command to look all over Washington to locate the former doctor. He gave a menacing laugh as he activated the several robots feeling the power influence him strongly.</p><p> </p><p>Ivo was driving down the small roads of Green Hill as he kept his sunglasses and his cap on to hide as best he could from the people of the town. It may have been a year since the accident but that didn't brush off the possibility that they still didn't hate him for what he did. Ivo then remembered the man he had interrogated and had helped the little hedgehog. He even remembered the man's full name surprisingly. Tom Wachowski, that was the man's name. Tom was a police officer that worked here in the small town of Green Hill and had a big thing for animals. Ivo parked at the street of the man's house and sat in his car for a bit. Ivo gripped the steering wheel tightly as he began to run through the calculations once again feeling as though this option was a horrible one. </p><p> </p><p>As he did the calculations, he knew the outcome. The former doctor hated the outcome, but it was the best option he had. Ivo took a deep breath, sucking up to his pride, and got out of his car and walked up to the Wachowski's house. The disheveled man took a moment before he held up his hand to knock on the door. He began to go for it but stopped midway through. The former doctor stood there for a second like that before he ruffled his hair with his hands giving out an aggravated groan. Why couldn't he just knock? His pride was eating at him as he paced back and forth the front porch of the home, his mind eating at him as he did so. </p><p> </p><p>Eventually, he swallowed his pride and knocked on the door, feeling adrenaline spike in him. He then realized something he should have. Realized the moment he had left the car. How would Tom act? After all the crap the former doctor had put him through, how could he not hate him? It was too late for Ivo to turn back when the door opened to reveal Tom. The former doctor felt himself freeze-up.</p><p> </p><p>" Hello, this is the Wachowski residence, how can I help you?" Tom asked, curiously not recognizing the doctor with his shades and cap on. </p><p> </p><p>The former doctor looked hesitant as he debated on what to say to the former enemy in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>" Mr.Wachowski, you may or may not remember me but it is me, former Dr. Robotnik," Ivo said feeling very nervous about the cop's reaction. </p><p> </p><p>Tom's eyes widened a bit as he said, " Sorry doctor, but if you're here for the little blue hedgehog, he's not here-" </p><p> </p><p>"I'm not here for the hedgehog." Ivo interrupted. </p><p> </p><p>Tom looked perplexed by the response and said, " Okay then, what are you doing here then doctor?" </p><p> </p><p>The doctor looked hesitant as he formulated an answer to the man.</p><p> </p><p>" The government has betrayed me." The former doctor said being unnaturally blunt." They have replaced me with a new doctor, Doctor Stone. It was either I work for him or they would permanently terminate me. I chose to run."</p><p> </p><p>Tom looked at Ivo surprised and taking a minute to take everything he said in.</p><p> </p><p>"So, you're basically telling me you got replaced by someone else?" Tom questioned simplifying Ivo's words.</p><p> </p><p>Ivo nodded and sighed saying, " To summarize, yes. Now I am being hunted by them and my best option for survival was to go and hide. This may seem like a strange and unusual request, but would you please allow me to stay with you?" </p><p> </p><p>Tom was startled by the doctor's request and seemed taken aback by it.</p><p> </p><p>" I'm sorry doctor, but I don't think that's a valid option-" Tom had said as he closed the door, only for the former doctor to block the door from closing.</p><p> </p><p>"Please…" Ivo interrupted sounding and looking a bit desperate." This means life or death, you wouldn't willingly let someone who is asking for help die would you?" </p><p> </p><p>The two made eye contact and Tom could see the desperation in the former doctor's eyes. Tom took a sharp breath in as he knew he was going to regret his next decision sooner or later. </p><p> </p><p>He opened the door and stood to the side, gesturing for the unkempt man to enter the home.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on in." The officer said plainly.</p><p> </p><p>The former doctor looked at Tom with thankful eyes as he walked into the home. Tom watched as he entered and closed the door behind the former doctor.</p><p> </p><p>As Tom closed the door, he said, " Go and sit in the living room, I'll go get you something to drink and then we can talk." </p><p> </p><p>The former doctor nodded and went over to the living area seeing how nicely decorated it was, something he didn't notice the first time he was here. He let his body drop on the couch, finally feeling how exhausted he actually was from the drive over to Green Hill. He sat there with his eyes closed, and leaning on the headrest of the couch for a bit when he felt Tom's presence in the living room. He opened his eyes to see Tom holding two beers, one in each hand. Tom held one out for Ivo to take. Ivo debated taking it and decided to take it. He sat up, arms resting on his knees, as he took a swig of the bitter drink. Tom plopped down next to the doctor, taking a swig of his own drink as well.</p><p> </p><p>"So, how did, you coming to me for help because of the government, happen?" Tom asked curiously looking over to the former doctor who glanced at the man before looking forward and taking another drink of the beer.</p><p> </p><p>The doctor took a minute and deduced that he would need the officers to trust him in order to be able to stay with Tom longer. The doctor turned to Tom and began to explain his situation to him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After some time, Ivo was able to get the man up to speed on the issues he was experiencing. Tom simply gave a sigh before letting his body sink into the couch.</p><p>“To be honest I don't blame him for what he’s done,” Tom said simply as he sat there.” I only knew you for like a few minutes at separate times and I hated you. He dealt with you for what? Five years? I’m surprised that he was with you for so long.”</p><p>Ivo looked at Tom a bit surprised by his statement before looking back forward and taking the man’s words all in. He then began to think about his past actions and how he had treated everyone around him, especially Stone. That was when Ivo realized how abusive he had been to every one. How abusive he had been with the power granted to him. The realization overwhelmed the former doctor leading him to take another swig of the beer in his hand. Tom could see the tiresome look in the man’s eyes and gave a low sigh. </p><p>“ How about you just take a nap here on the couch.” Tom said getting up from his seat.” You said that you basically did a non-stop drive down here right? You must be really tired.”</p><p>The former doctor looked surprised by Tom’s word and was about to reject when he gave a low yawn. Ivo could feel the fatigue now setting on him. He then decided to simply comply with Tom’s words. </p><p>“ Yes, thank you, Tom,” Ivo said not knowing what else to say.</p><p>Tom simply nodded and said,” I’ll be in the kitchen or my room if you ever need me.” </p><p>With that, the officer left the room leaving the former doctor to be able to get a decent amount of sleep. He lied down on the couch and allowed his mind to drift off. The last thing he thought of before he slept was his now-former agent turned doctor Stone.</p><p>The doctor was sitting in his office chair looking over blueprints when there was a knock on the office door. He sighed as he got up and headed to the door. According to the board members, he was forced to have an agent on the mobile lab with him from that point onward or until the board believed the doctor would not need it. This was clearly a precaution against the doctor and he was fairly pissed by the decision.</p><p>The doctor opened the door and said,” Yes agent what is it?” </p><p>The agent in front of him seemed nervous and began to stumble over his words as he tried to deliver news about something. The doctor tried to hold onto his patience as the agent continued to stumble until his patience ran out.</p><p>“ Speak up you meddling fool! I have things to work on!” He shouted angrily to the agent. </p><p>The agent quickly got his act together and spoke the news clearly.</p><p>“ The agents, sir, they have found no trace of the doctor in Washington!” The agent said causing fear to swell up in him. </p><p>The doctor scoffed and said,” Tell me something I don’t know. If that’s all you have to say then i suggest you go off and go back to your work agent.” </p><p>The doctor had begun to close the office door when the agent stopped him.</p><p>The doctor looked at the agent surprised at first before he smiled and glared at the agent saying,” What do you think you’re doing, agent? Do you want me to make you disappear?” </p><p>The agent stepped back a bit nervously before speaking up and saying,” What- what should we do now sir?” </p><p>“ Isn’t it obvious?” The doctor said getting close to the agent’s face.” You should start expanding the search. Take the search all over the damned us if you have to.”</p><p> </p><p>The doctor had begun to walk back to the office of his while the agent simply looked surprised behind him.</p><p>The agent decided to speak up and said,” But sir! That’s so much land to cover! Why is he that important to capture, anyway?”</p><p>The last question received a swift turn by the doctor who was now trapping the agent onto the wall behind him, slapping his hand onto the hard metal causing a loud metal ring to spread across the mobile lab. The doctor's eyes glared into the agent's soul causing a shiver up the agent's spine.</p><p>“ Why is he important to capture agent? Is that really a question?” The doctor said in a menacing tone that would scare even the bravest of soldiers.” He is a key component of something I need. Asides from that reason, he was a traitor to the government. Retrieving him shall be the first priority here agent, is that understood?” </p><p>The agent hesitantly nodded and the doctor stepped back turning from the agent as he began to walk back to his office. The agent felt fear be planted deep into his soul as he stood there, watching the doctor leave him.</p><p>The doctor mid-way of walking stopped and said,” Also agent..” He then turned his head towards the agent as he continued.” If you ever question my methods or my goals again, there will be consequences.” </p><p> </p><p>When he spoke, the doctor emphasized ‘ever’ making sure the agent knew his role to the doctor. The agent nodded before the doctor disappeared behind the office doors. The agent then quickly left the mobile lab and headed to tell his superiors what the doctor wanted them to do now in order to find the man they now considered a traitor.</p><p>The doctor stood over his desk, leaning on his hands for support as he stared at the screens in front of him. The screens showed footage from the several small badniks he had sent out for reconnaissance. He watched all the screens intently looking for any sign of the doctor.</p><p>“ Where have you run off to Ivo.” The doctor mumbled to himself with a frown. As all the screens flashed before him, he saw something that caught his attention. It was a photo of a busy park area. There was a lot in the photo itself, so it was easy to overlook a lot of the smaller background parts of it. Of course, the doctor would never overlook such details. In the very back of the photo, he saw a man sitting on a bench holding what seemed like coffee from Starbucks wearing a bright orange cap and a black sweater with some decent dress pants. To others, it would have seemed like a normal citizen, but, for the doctor, it was easy to tell it was the former doctor in front of him.</p><p>“ There you are.” Stone said with a large, insane-looking grin. He then set all his robots to go and search the area where the security photo was taken.” I’m coming for you Ivo~”</p><p>It was getting late in the afternoon and Sonic, with his mother figure Maddie, had just walked home from going off into the park where the young hedgehog was able to play to his heart’s content.</p><p>“ That was so fun!” Sonic said still so full of energy. </p><p>Maddie gave a small giggle and said,” I agree! When we get back, let’s tell Tom all about it and see if next time we can all go together alright?” </p><p>“ Yes!” Sonic said excitement building up in his eyes.” Let’s do that! Let’s see if we can go to the park together!”</p><p>The two continued their exciting small talk as the two continued and eventually entered the house. Maddie closed the door behind her and called out for Tom, Sonic doing the same. Sonic had a happy expression on his face as he looked into the kitchen, continuing to look for Tom. His happy expression then turning to a scared frown.</p><p>Maddie saw Sonics scared now turned terrified expression and said,” What’s wrong Sonic?” </p><p>Sonic couldn’t speak as he looked over to Maddie and simply pointed in the direction of the living room. Maddie walked over, cautious and concerned by what the small hedgehog must have seen. She looked into the living room and saw the infamous Doctor Robotnik sleeping on the couch, who seemed to be peaceful. Maddie held in a small yelp as she took Sonics’ hand and turned around looking for Tom. She looked around alarmed as she searched for her husband who came rushing down the stairs. Maddie was about to yell at Tom before he had put a finger up to his mouth telling her to be quiet. He took Maddie’s free hand and dragged the two into the kitchen and gave out a relieved sigh.</p><p>Maddie snapped her hand out of Tom’s grip and whisper shouted,” What is he doing here?!” </p><p>Sonic and Maddie both had the same confused and stern expression as they waited for Tom to say something, anything.</p><p>“I.. I let him stay with us,” Tom said with a sigh. Maddie and Sonic looked at each other in shock before looking back at Tom and bombarding him with questions about his decision.</p><p>“ Let me explain!” Tom said interrupting the two’s interrogation of him. The two frantic family members quieted down and Tom had them all sit down on the dining table as he explained the situation with the doctor and him to his family.</p><p>The park where the doctor was last seen was flooded with undercover agents and unnoticed drones as the mobile lab drove into the area. The large mobile lab received strange looks seeing how much it popped out from everything there, many of the people at the park calling it a day after seeing it. The mobile lab opened up and out came the doctor who had a blank look and his hands within his pocket as he walked. Many people stared at the doctor and his strange but luring attire. That was until the doctor glared at those who stared too long at him.</p><p>The doctor made all the way to the bench where the former doctor was last seen sitting in and looked at his surroundings. There were a lot of people walking by and several cars parked in the parking lot, but no sign of the rogue man. The doctor turned back to the seat and took out one of his hands holding it over the area and scanning it. It did not take long for the doctor to get a reading that the man had been here. The scan gave him a mapping of where the doctor had gone and it showed that he had driven off somewhere. There weren’t many places for the runaway doctor to go to so it was all a matter of shortening down the list of places.</p><p>The doctor quickly walked back into his mobile lab with a smile on his face. As he walked, he spoke through an earpiece and told all the agents to return to their vehicles giving different teams different addresses to check out for the doctor. </p><p>“ I want every address swept clean from the inside out.” He had said before an idea struck him. An agent had called out to the doctor after a moment of silence the doctor had taken only for the call to be ended. The doctor started to chuckle before having it turn into a full-on menacing laugh, putting his hand to his face to cover himself as he laughed. Many bystanders were startled by the doctor’s sudden laughter and all began to move away from him. The doctor soon composed himself and swiftly ran into his mobile lab and into his office.</p><p>“ Of course!” The doctor yelled as he typed into his computer.” Oh, how predictable you are Ivo.” </p><p>Then a map leading to Green Hill was shown. Suddenly, the doctor then felt a surge of pain hit him. A groan of pain came from him as the sudden pain hit him. The doctor’s body barely hit his workspace as he struggled to hold himself from the pain. He felt as though his body was growing weak at an alarming rate, his red eyes flickering as though he was losing power and the world around the doctor spinning almost. His instincts kicked in making him turn around and look for the red vile he had stolen from the previous doctor. The doctor saw it sitting on a counter and he made his way to it. His movements were wobbly as he felt his body getting weaker as he headed for the vile, the world, continuing to spin and blur as he walked. He was able to make it to the counter and used it to support his body as he took a grasp on the vile. The doctors breathing shallow and rigid. He swiftly uncapped it and poured a small amount of it into his hand before throwing it into his face. The doctor panted as he felt his strength returning to him as the effect of the chemical began to set in, his vision clearing and breathing returning back to normal. The doctor looked up, the red glow in his eyes bright as he walked back to his computer.</p><p>“ I need him.” He said simply as he glared at the screens in front of him with determination.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a very long explanation and some ice cream promises later, Maddie and Sonic agreed to Tom letting Ivo stay at their home. When the three had finished their conversation, Ivo had woken from his nap feeling better than he did earlier. The small family was still sitting on the dining table when the doctor came in. They all stared at each other feeling very uneasy despite the clearance of information. Maddie was the first to say and do anything.</p><p> </p><p>“ Well, Dr. Robotnik.” She had said getting up from her seat and walking over to him.” My husband, Tom, has explained this situation clearly to me and I have decided to agree with him. We’ll let you stay here.”</p><p> </p><p>The former doctor was about to express his gratitude when she stopped him by saying,” Just because i have agreed with him does not mean I fully trust you or your intentions here. We have decided that to take precautions, you will never be alone. One of us will always be with you.” </p><p> </p><p>Ivo was fairly unsure of this arrangement but simply nodded in agreement. After what he did to them? It was reasonable for them to be skeptical and take precautions. Maddie nodded back glad to have that discussed and then went off to go shower after the long day of walking and fun she had with Sonic. Sonic followed behind her and eyed Ivo as the two made eye contact when the hedgehog passed him. The hedgehog used his fingers to make the ‘I’ve got my eyes on you’ gesture to the doctor before catching up with Maddie.</p><p> </p><p>Tom and Ivo were left alone in the kitchen, both men feeling the awkward tension grow between them. The two men began to speak only for them to quickly quiet once they heard the other. There was a nervous laugh as a response to the event.</p><p>“ Sorry, you first,” Ivo said, gesturing to Tom.</p><p> </p><p>“ No, no you were saying?” Tom replied back.</p><p> </p><p>The two stared at each other a bit before the two burst out laughing. Ivo then went and sat down with Tom at the dining table as the two’s laughter died down.</p><p> </p><p>“ Anyways, how was your rest?” Tom asked with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Ivo shrugged and said,” It was refreshing, to say the least.” </p><p> </p><p>There was another moment of silence and the two tried to think of things to say.</p><p> </p><p>“ So, your wife, Maddie is it? She seems friendly.” The doctor said obviously being sarcastic about his words.</p><p> </p><p>Tom chuckled and said,” Yea, well you did try to kill us and Sonic.” </p><p> </p><p>The former doctor simply nodded and looked down with guilt in his eyes. Tom noticed the man’s change in mood and felt bad for bringing up the events. He then got up and walked over to the man.</p><p> </p><p>“ Hey, how about we go and get a beer? The local pub here is pretty good and I’m sure they have something for your taste.” Tom said standing by the man awkwardly. Ivo looked at the man surprised by his sudden generosity and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“ Yea, that sounds good,” Ivo said getting up and facing Tom.</p><p> </p><p>Tom told Maddie and Sonic about their plans before the two went outside and decided to walk to the bar. As they walked, there was a space of silence as they went. </p><p> </p><p>“ So, what have you been doing for the past year or so?” Tom asked wanting to fill the silence.</p><p> </p><p>“ I’ve just been working on more drones, weapons, and doing missions or the government. That’s what they had me do in turn of hunting down the hedgehog, sonic, as you call him.” Ivo replied not really amused about the facts.</p><p> </p><p>Tom made a declining whistling noise as he said,” Wow, you work non-stop huh?” </p><p> </p><p>“ Yes.” Ivo said in response.” I don’t have many hobbies aside from technology.”</p><p> </p><p>“ You don’t have any friends?” Tom asked only to receive a strange look from Ivo.” Ah, sorry, yea that was a stupid question.”</p><p>The two finally made it to the pub and the two went in, Tom showing the way.  The two sat down on a stool and they had a nice drink together, both having a little more than they should’ve. The two men were laughing at something one of them said when they began to let their feelings out a bit more.</p><p> </p><p>“ I’m sorry,” Ivo said abruptly, his expression sinking into a sad frown.</p><p> </p><p>Tom looked at the man confused and said,” What do you mean sorry?” </p><p> </p><p>“ About everything.” The doctor began.” The time i tried to kill you, i mean, I was such an as-”</p><p> </p><p>Tom stopped the man and said,” I think that’s enough drinks for tonight Robotnik.” </p><p> </p><p>“ Please, call me Ivo.” The man said, wanting to ignore formalities.</p><p> </p><p>Tom nodded and said,” Okay Ivo, come on… let’s go and head home. We’ve had enough to drink for tonight.” </p><p> </p><p>Ivo nodded and followed Tom as they left the bar in silence. The moment the two got home, they both took separate showers and got into night clothes, Ivo borrowing a pair from Tom, and went to their separate areas to sleep. Ivo went to the couch, comfortable with the area while Tom went to sleep with Maddie. Ivo laid there and looked at the ceiling wondering about Stone. The doctor may have tried to kill the man, but after what Tom had told him it seemed like that was something he was in for. He then began to think of how much Stone must have been hurting inside from the way had treated him all this time. The former doctor turned on his side as he let his mind drift off to sleep trying to ignore the thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“ You can’t be serious!” Stone yelled to the board members. </p><p> </p><p>The doctor was in a meeting with the board members about going after the former doctor in Green Hill and currently, the decision was not in his favor. </p><p> </p><p>“ I’m sorry Doctor Stone,” Major Riley said sternly,” We can’t just barge into the Wachowski’s home unannounced. After the make up we had to do with them, it would be treacherous for us to simply go back and barge onto them once more.”</p><p> </p><p>Stone slammed his hands on the table pissed beyond belief and shouted,” I know he’s there! Where else would he run off to besides the home of his enemy?!” </p><p> </p><p>The board members each looked at each other and they communicated without even speaking to one another.</p><p> </p><p>“ How about this, we can have a few of our agents go digging around over there and if they find anything, we’ll let you have free reign of exploring the area once more.” Major Riley negotiated.</p><p> </p><p>“ Your agents are bumbling fools who can’t do anything right!” Stone shouted back still infuriated,” Ivo was right underneath two of your agents’ noses and they let him get away!!”</p><p> </p><p>“ Trust us, doctor, this time there will be no mistakes. We will put our best agents on this one just for you. Besides, it’s either that or we ignore your request altogether.” Major Riley said sternly unfazed by the doctors’ outburst.</p><p> </p><p>Stone gave a low growl knowing now that he had no choice but to agree and said,” Fine, but I know I’m right.” </p><p> </p><p>The major nodded and said,” Good, I’m glad we were able to work something out. You are now dismissed, Doctor.” </p><p> </p><p>Stone nodded and turned around, leaving the board directors to their own devices. Once the doctor had fully left, they all gave out a loud sigh. Major Riley looked to the other board members who were just as tired. They all agreed that the doctor was just like the one before him, the only difference is that he was much more collaborative and understanding than the previous doctor despite the current outburst displayed. They all looked to one another and nodded knowing that they had to now complete their side of the agreement with the doctor.</p><p> </p><p>It did not take long for two male agents to walk into the boardroom. </p><p> </p><p>“ Sir, you called.” Said one of the male agents.</p><p> </p><p>“ Thank you for meeting with us on such short notice you two.” The major said hand in hand and in front of his mouth, his elbows resting on the table.” We have a specific mission for you two to complete and failure is not a valid option unless you want a beating from the man that is in charge of you for now.” </p><p> </p><p>The two men looked at each other and then back to the Major with a confused and curious look. The major then began to explain to them their jobs and what they were supposed to do.</p><p> </p><p>The doctor slammed his fist into the side of the mobile van causing a loud ring as he continued to rampage within the lab, his hair becoming a mess in the process. He leaned over his desk, using his hands to help support him standing as he took in deep breathes.</p><p> </p><p>“Those damn imbeciles!” Stone yelled to no one.” They think they can simply sideline me like this?!” </p><p> </p><p>He looked up to the screen in front of him with an insane look in his eyes as he said,” I’ll show them what happens when they interfere with my affairs.”</p><p> </p><p>Ivo awoke with a pounding headache due to the alcohol he consumed the night before. He then heard a voice from the entrance to the living room he was sleeping in.</p><p> </p><p>“ Morning sleepyhead, how was sleeping on the couch?” </p><p> </p><p>The doctor turned to see Tom leaning on the entrance to the living room with two cups of water in his hands. The doctor got up very wobbly and disoriented as he tried his best to make his way over to Tom.</p><p> </p><p>“ Just hungover,” Ivo mumbled to the man taking one of the glasses Tom offered to him.</p><p> </p><p>Tom nodded and said,” Don’t worry, everything will be fine soon.”</p><p> </p><p>Ivo simply nodded and drank the glass of water tiredly. The two then heard footsteps near them. They turned to see Maddie who was awake and smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“ Good morning you two!” She said cheerfully,” You two look like you had an amazing night. Also Ivo, Tom’s clothes look pretty good on you!” </p><p> </p><p>Tom and Ivo looked at each other surprised by what the woman had said before she disappeared into the kitchen. The two looked down, Ivo wearing Tom’s clothing trying to see the appeal Maddie had seen.</p><p> </p><p>“ She does have a point.” Tom said rubbing the back of his head with his free hand.” You do look pretty good in them.” </p><p> </p><p>Ivo felt his face flush by the compliment before turning away from the man and clearing his throat.</p><p> </p><p>“ Thank you, Tom,” Ivo said, still very flushed from the compliment.</p><p> </p><p>“ No problem, Ivo,” Tom replied with a soft smile.</p><p> </p><p>The two men then decided to walk into the kitchen to join Maddie in whatever she was doing in there.</p><p> </p><p>Sonic was awoken from his sleep by laughter coming from the kitchen of his home. Sonic, filled with curiosity, left his room and headed down to the kitchen. He took a peek into the kitchen to see Tom, Maddie, and Ivo all laughing and being happy together which made the hedgehog feel left out a bit. The former doctor noticed Sonic and the two made eye contact. Ivo looked away feeling a bit embarrassed seeing the hedgehog but decided to speak up about his presence.</p><p> </p><p>“ Good morning Sonic!” Ivo said with an awkward smile to the hedgehog.” How was your sleep?” </p><p> </p><p>The hedgehog glared at the former doctor causing the doctor to feel afraid a bit of the small creature. </p><p> </p><p>“ I’m fine, thank you for asking,” Sonic said simply as he walked into the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Maddie and Tom gave a wide smile seeing their little hedgehog awake.</p><p> </p><p>“ Good morning!” Maddie said, smiling to Sonic. </p><p> </p><p>Maddie then remembered something that Sonic and she was meant to tell Tom the other night before they saw Ivo sleeping on their couch.</p><p> </p><p>“ Tom!,” Maddie said with a smile looking at her wonderful husband,” So, yesterday Sonic and I went to the park and we had an amazing time! We were hoping we could all go together today.” </p><p> </p><p>Tom gave a wide smile and was planning to agree until he remembered the extra guest with them. Tom turned to Ivo who seemed to be confused as to why everyone was staring at him until it hit him.</p><p> </p><p>“ It’s okay,” Tom said, wanting to save Ivo the mess of having to agree to go with them.</p><p> </p><p>“ No! No!,” Ivo refused,” I’m the one who came to your home unannounced! With that in mind, I’m willing to go along with whatever you all want to do. I mean it.” </p><p> </p><p>Maddie and Tom glanced at one another before looking back to Ivo making a decision.</p><p> </p><p>“ Alright then,” Tom said, feeling unsure about this decision. “I guess you’re coming with us then.”</p><p> </p><p>The four of them all changed and got ready to go out for the evening. It didn’t take long for the four to get into comfortable attire as they left for the park. They all agreed to walk as to be more active during the day and they all had a great time creating small talk with one another. </p><p> </p><p>“ You are quite a husband Tom!” Ivo said, impressed by all he had done for Maddie when she was in college.</p><p> </p><p>Tom laughed and shrugged saying,” Oh, it was nothing! Just doing what any lover would do!”  </p><p> </p><p>The group soon arrived at the park and split into groups of two to accommodate everyone’s ideal time there. Tom and Sonic both went off to play at the playground together while Maddie and Ivo went for a walk around the area.</p><p> </p><p>As Ivo and Maddie walked, there was a silent tension between the two, both afraid of breaking it. Eventually, it became too much for either to bear and Maddie became the one to speak up first.</p><p> </p><p>“ So, What’s it like being hunted by your former agent?” Maddie asked, not knowing what else to say. </p><p> </p><p>“ I don’t know.” Ivo said shrugging,” This is all so new, but it also feels as though i deserve this.” </p><p> </p><p>Maddie gave the former doctor a confused look before sighing and saying,” In some way, you do deserve punishment, but being hunted down by the company that hired you? Now that is just too far.”</p><p> </p><p>Ivo looked at Maddie confused a bit. Was she defending him? </p><p> </p><p>“ Listen, I still said that you do need punishment. It’s just that this type of punishment is a bit harsh.” Maddie defended seeing the look in Ivo’s eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Ivo simply nodded as the two continued to walk and start on a different conversation topic. They actually went everywhere when they talked, from clothing to shoes, to old relationships that didn’t last, they talked about everything. It wasn’t long though before they made it back to the playground and it was Maddie’s turn to play with Sonic. Once the two parental figures switch roles, Tom and Ivo both went and sat on a bench near where Maddie and Sonic were playing.</p><p> </p><p>“ So, how was your walk with Maddie?” Tom asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>Ivo’s eyes lit up as he began to ramble about how amazing Maddie was and how well she was at what she did.</p><p> </p><p>“ I’m glad you two got along!” Tom said with a smile.” I honestly thought it might have ended on a sour note, but you two proved me wrong!” </p><p> </p><p>The two men gave a chuckle at Tom’s statement and laid back on the bench just taking in the sun, breeze, and whatever else came at the park. Unfortunately, the peacefulness of the day was turned sour. The former doctor began to feel anxious and confused. The confusion was because of the anxiety. He looked around to see two men walking just outside the park. They seemed like just ordinary people, but something inside Ivo told him that they weren’t. It was like when you were a kid and just by looking at someone, you could tell what group they were apart of. Ivo quickly turned to Tom hiding his face from the men as he shook Tom’s arm in frantically.</p><p> </p><p>Tom looked at Ivo confused as he said,” what is it, Ivo? What’s wrong?” </p><p> </p><p>Ivo didn’t say anything except pointed to the area where the two men were. Tom looked at the area confused.</p><p> </p><p>" What?" Tom asked, not seeing what frightened the doctor." I don't see any robots or agents."</p><p> </p><p>" There are two agents there. We have to go, Tom." Ivo said with stern eyes." You may simply see regular people, but once you work with the government you can pick agents from a crowd. We have to go. Now." </p><p> </p><p>Tom looked deep into Ivo's eyes seeing how desperate he was and sighed. Tom nodded and went to get Sonic and Maddie as the doctor went to a more obscure area to not be caught by the agents. As Ivo hid, he began to think about how they found him. How did Stone know he would be here? Was this just a hunch and the doctor really didn't know? Ivo was very unsure as he waited for Tom. Ivo? Unsure? It was something becoming more common for the former doctor now. He peeked out the corner of wherever he was hiding to see the two agents entering the park.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a very long explanation and some ice cream promises later, Maddie and Sonic agreed to Tom letting Ivo stay at their home. When the three had finished their conversation, Ivo had woken from his nap feeling better than he did earlier. The small family was still sitting on the dining table when the doctor came in. They all stared at each other feeling very uneasy despite the clearance of information. Maddie was the first to say and do anything.</p><p> </p><p>“ Well, Dr. Robotnik.” She had said getting up from her seat and walking over to him.” My husband, Tom, has explained this situation clearly to me and I have decided to agree with him. We’ll let you stay here.”</p><p> </p><p>The former doctor was about to express his gratitude when she stopped him by saying,” Just because i have agreed with him does not mean I fully trust you or your intentions here. We have decided that to take precautions, you will never be alone. One of us will always be with you.” </p><p> </p><p>Ivo was fairly unsure of this arrangement but simply nodded in agreement. After what he did to them? It was reasonable for them to be skeptical and take precautions. Maddie nodded back glad to have that discussed and then went off to go shower after the long day of walking and fun she had with Sonic. Sonic followed behind her and eyed Ivo as the two made eye contact when the hedgehog passed him. The hedgehog used his fingers to make the ‘I’ve got my eyes on you’ gesture to the doctor before catching up with Maddie.</p><p> </p><p>Tom and Ivo were left alone in the kitchen, both men feeling the awkward tension grow between them. The two men began to speak only for them to quickly quiet once they heard the other. There was a nervous laugh as a response to the event.</p><p>“ Sorry, you first,” Ivo said, gesturing to Tom.</p><p> </p><p>“ No, no you were saying?” Tom replied back.</p><p> </p><p>The two stared at each other a bit before the two burst out laughing. Ivo then went and sat down with Tom at the dining table as the two’s laughter died down.</p><p> </p><p>“ Anyways, how was your rest?” Tom asked with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Ivo shrugged and said,” It was refreshing, to say the least.” </p><p> </p><p>There was another moment of silence and the two tried to think of things to say.</p><p> </p><p>“ So, your wife, Maddie is it? She seems friendly.” The doctor said obviously being sarcastic about his words.</p><p> </p><p>Tom chuckled and said,” Yea, well you did try to kill us and Sonic.” </p><p> </p><p>The former doctor simply nodded and looked down with guilt in his eyes. Tom noticed the man’s change in mood and felt bad for bringing up the events. He then got up and walked over to the man.</p><p> </p><p>“ Hey, how about we go and get a beer? The local pub here is pretty good and I’m sure they have something for your taste.” Tom said standing by the man awkwardly. Ivo looked at the man surprised by his sudden generosity and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“ Yea, that sounds good,” Ivo said getting up and facing Tom.</p><p> </p><p>Tom told Maddie and Sonic about their plans before the two went outside and decided to walk to the bar. As they walked, there was a space of silence as they went. </p><p> </p><p>“ So, what have you been doing for the past year or so?” Tom asked wanting to fill the silence.</p><p> </p><p>“ I’ve just been working on more drones, weapons, and doing missions or the government. That’s what they had me do in turn of hunting down the hedgehog, sonic, as you call him.” Ivo replied not really amused about the facts.</p><p> </p><p>Tom made a declining whistling noise as he said,” Wow, you work non-stop huh?” </p><p> </p><p>“ Yes.” Ivo said in response.” I don’t have many hobbies aside from technology.”</p><p> </p><p>“ You don’t have any friends?” Tom asked only to receive a strange look from Ivo.” Ah, sorry, yea that was a stupid question.”</p><p>The two finally made it to the pub and the two went in, Tom showing the way.  The two sat down on a stool and they had a nice drink together, both having a little more than they should’ve. The two men were laughing at something one of them said when they began to let their feelings out a bit more.</p><p> </p><p>“ I’m sorry,” Ivo said abruptly, his expression sinking into a sad frown.</p><p> </p><p>Tom looked at the man confused and said,” What do you mean sorry?” </p><p> </p><p>“ About everything.” The doctor began.” The time i tried to kill you, i mean, I was such an as-”</p><p> </p><p>Tom stopped the man and said,” I think that’s enough drinks for tonight Robotnik.” </p><p> </p><p>“ Please, call me Ivo.” The man said, wanting to ignore formalities.</p><p> </p><p>Tom nodded and said,” Okay Ivo, come on… let’s go and head home. We’ve had enough to drink for tonight.” </p><p> </p><p>Ivo nodded and followed Tom as they left the bar in silence. The moment the two got home, they both took separate showers and got into night clothes, Ivo borrowing a pair from Tom, and went to their separate areas to sleep. Ivo went to the couch, comfortable with the area while Tom went to sleep with Maddie. Ivo laid there and looked at the ceiling wondering about Stone. The doctor may have tried to kill the man, but after what Tom had told him it seemed like that was something he was in for. He then began to think of how much Stone must have been hurting inside from the way had treated him all this time. The former doctor turned on his side as he let his mind drift off to sleep trying to ignore the thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“ You can’t be serious!” Stone yelled to the board members. </p><p> </p><p>The doctor was in a meeting with the board members about going after the former doctor in Green Hill and currently, the decision was not in his favor. </p><p> </p><p>“ I’m sorry Doctor Stone,” Major Riley said sternly,” We can’t just barge into the Wachowski’s home unannounced. After the make up we had to do with them, it would be treacherous for us to simply go back and barge onto them once more.”</p><p> </p><p>Stone slammed his hands on the table pissed beyond belief and shouted,” I know he’s there! Where else would he run off to besides the home of his enemy?!” </p><p> </p><p>The board members each looked at each other and they communicated without even speaking to one another.</p><p> </p><p>“ How about this, we can have a few of our agents go digging around over there and if they find anything, we’ll let you have free reign of exploring the area once more.” Major Riley negotiated.</p><p> </p><p>“ Your agents are bumbling fools who can’t do anything right!” Stone shouted back still infuriated,” Ivo was right underneath two of your agents’ noses and they let him get away!!”</p><p> </p><p>“ Trust us, doctor, this time there will be no mistakes. We will put our best agents on this one just for you. Besides, it’s either that or we ignore your request altogether.” Major Riley said sternly unfazed by the doctors’ outburst.</p><p> </p><p>Stone gave a low growl knowing now that he had no choice but to agree and said,” Fine, but I know I’m right.” </p><p> </p><p>The major nodded and said,” Good, I’m glad we were able to work something out. You are now dismissed, Doctor.” </p><p> </p><p>Stone nodded and turned around, leaving the board directors to their own devices. Once the doctor had fully left, they all gave out a loud sigh. Major Riley looked to the other board members who were just as tired. They all agreed that the doctor was just like the one before him, the only difference is that he was much more collaborative and understanding than the previous doctor despite the current outburst displayed. They all looked to one another and nodded knowing that they had to now complete their side of the agreement with the doctor.</p><p> </p><p>It did not take long for two male agents to walk into the boardroom. </p><p> </p><p>“ Sir, you called.” Said one of the male agents.</p><p> </p><p>“ Thank you for meeting with us on such short notice you two.” The major said hand in hand and in front of his mouth, his elbows resting on the table.” We have a specific mission for you two to complete and failure is not a valid option unless you want a beating from the man that is in charge of you for now.” </p><p> </p><p>The two men looked at each other and then back to the Major with a confused and curious look. The major then began to explain to them their jobs and what they were supposed to do.</p><p> </p><p>The doctor slammed his fist into the side of the mobile van causing a loud ring as he continued to rampage within the lab, his hair becoming a mess in the process. He leaned over his desk, using his hands to help support him standing as he took in deep breathes.</p><p> </p><p>“Those damn imbeciles!” Stone yelled to no one.” They think they can simply sideline me like this?!” </p><p> </p><p>He looked up to the screen in front of him with an insane look in his eyes as he said,” I’ll show them what happens when they interfere with my affairs.”</p><p> </p><p>Ivo awoke with a pounding headache due to the alcohol he consumed the night before. He then heard a voice from the entrance to the living room he was sleeping in.</p><p> </p><p>“ Morning sleepyhead, how was sleeping on the couch?” </p><p> </p><p>The doctor turned to see Tom leaning on the entrance to the living room with two cups of water in his hands. The doctor got up very wobbly and disoriented as he tried his best to make his way over to Tom.</p><p> </p><p>“ Just hungover,” Ivo mumbled to the man taking one of the glasses Tom offered to him.</p><p> </p><p>Tom nodded and said,” Don’t worry, everything will be fine soon.”</p><p> </p><p>Ivo simply nodded and drank the glass of water tiredly. The two then heard footsteps near them. They turned to see Maddie who was awake and smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“ Good morning you two!” She said cheerfully,” You two look like you had an amazing night. Also Ivo, Tom’s clothes look pretty good on you!” </p><p> </p><p>Tom and Ivo looked at each other surprised by what the woman had said before she disappeared into the kitchen. The two looked down, Ivo wearing Tom’s clothing trying to see the appeal Maddie had seen.</p><p> </p><p>“ She does have a point.” Tom said rubbing the back of his head with his free hand.” You do look pretty good in them.” </p><p> </p><p>Ivo felt his face flush by the compliment before turning away from the man and clearing his throat.</p><p> </p><p>“ Thank you, Tom,” Ivo said, still very flushed from the compliment.</p><p> </p><p>“ No problem, Ivo,” Tom replied with a soft smile.</p><p> </p><p>The two men then decided to walk into the kitchen to join Maddie in whatever she was doing in there.</p><p> </p><p>Sonic was awoken from his sleep by laughter coming from the kitchen of his home. Sonic, filled with curiosity, left his room and headed down to the kitchen. He took a peek into the kitchen to see Tom, Maddie, and Ivo all laughing and being happy together which made the hedgehog feel left out a bit. The former doctor noticed Sonic and the two made eye contact. Ivo looked away feeling a bit embarrassed seeing the hedgehog but decided to speak up about his presence.</p><p> </p><p>“ Good morning Sonic!” Ivo said with an awkward smile to the hedgehog.” How was your sleep?” </p><p> </p><p>The hedgehog glared at the former doctor causing the doctor to feel afraid a bit of the small creature. </p><p> </p><p>“ I’m fine, thank you for asking,” Sonic said simply as he walked into the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Maddie and Tom gave a wide smile seeing their little hedgehog awake.</p><p> </p><p>“ Good morning!” Maddie said, smiling to Sonic. </p><p> </p><p>Maddie then remembered something that Sonic and she was meant to tell Tom the other night before they saw Ivo sleeping on their couch.</p><p> </p><p>“ Tom!,” Maddie said with a smile looking at her wonderful husband,” So, yesterday Sonic and I went to the park and we had an amazing time! We were hoping we could all go together today.” </p><p> </p><p>Tom gave a wide smile and was planning to agree until he remembered the extra guest with them. Tom turned to Ivo who seemed to be confused as to why everyone was staring at him until it hit him.</p><p> </p><p>“ It’s okay,” Tom said, wanting to save Ivo the mess of having to agree to go with them.</p><p> </p><p>“ No! No!,” Ivo refused,” I’m the one who came to your home unannounced! With that in mind, I’m willing to go along with whatever you all want to do. I mean it.” </p><p> </p><p>Maddie and Tom glanced at one another before looking back to Ivo making a decision.</p><p> </p><p>“ Alright then,” Tom said, feeling unsure about this decision. “I guess you’re coming with us then.”</p><p> </p><p>The four of them all changed and got ready to go out for the evening. It didn’t take long for the four to get into comfortable attire as they left for the park. They all agreed to walk as to be more active during the day and they all had a great time creating small talk with one another. </p><p> </p><p>“ You are quite a husband Tom!” Ivo said, impressed by all he had done for Maddie when she was in college.</p><p> </p><p>Tom laughed and shrugged saying,” Oh, it was nothing! Just doing what any lover would do!”  </p><p> </p><p>The group soon arrived at the park and split into groups of two to accommodate everyone’s ideal time there. Tom and Sonic both went off to play at the playground together while Maddie and Ivo went for a walk around the area.</p><p> </p><p>As Ivo and Maddie walked, there was a silent tension between the two, both afraid of breaking it. Eventually, it became too much for either to bear and Maddie became the one to speak up first.</p><p> </p><p>“ So, What’s it like being hunted by your former agent?” Maddie asked, not knowing what else to say. </p><p> </p><p>“ I don’t know.” Ivo said shrugging,” This is all so new, but it also feels as though i deserve this.” </p><p> </p><p>Maddie gave the former doctor a confused look before sighing and saying,” In some way, you do deserve punishment, but being hunted down by the company that hired you? Now that is just too far.”</p><p> </p><p>Ivo looked at Maddie confused a bit. Was she defending him? </p><p> </p><p>“ Listen, I still said that you do need punishment. It’s just that this type of punishment is a bit harsh.” Maddie defended seeing the look in Ivo’s eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Ivo simply nodded as the two continued to walk and start on a different conversation topic. They actually went everywhere when they talked, from clothing to shoes, to old relationships that didn’t last, they talked about everything. It wasn’t long though before they made it back to the playground and it was Maddie’s turn to play with Sonic. Once the two parental figures switch roles, Tom and Ivo both went and sat on a bench near where Maddie and Sonic were playing.</p><p> </p><p>“ So, how was your walk with Maddie?” Tom asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>Ivo’s eyes lit up as he began to ramble about how amazing Maddie was and how well she was at what she did.</p><p> </p><p>“ I’m glad you two got along!” Tom said with a smile.” I honestly thought it might have ended on a sour note, but you two proved me wrong!” </p><p> </p><p>The two men gave a chuckle at Tom’s statement and laid back on the bench just taking in the sun, breeze, and whatever else came at the park. Unfortunately, the peacefulness of the day was turned sour. The former doctor began to feel anxious and confused. The confusion was because of the anxiety. He looked around to see two men walking just outside the park. They seemed like just ordinary people, but something inside Ivo told him that they weren’t. It was like when you were a kid and just by looking at someone, you could tell what group they were apart of. Ivo quickly turned to Tom hiding his face from the men as he shook Tom’s arm in frantically.</p><p> </p><p>Tom looked at Ivo confused as he said,” what is it, Ivo? What’s wrong?” </p><p> </p><p>Ivo didn’t say anything except pointed to the area where the two men were. Tom looked at the area confused.</p><p> </p><p>" What?" Tom asked, not seeing what frightened the doctor." I don't see any robots or agents."</p><p> </p><p>" There are two agents there. We have to go, Tom." Ivo said with stern eyes." You may simply see regular people, but once you work with the government you can pick agents from a crowd. We have to go. Now." </p><p> </p><p>Tom looked deep into Ivo's eyes seeing how desperate he was and sighed. Tom nodded and went to get Sonic and Maddie as the doctor went to a more obscure area to not be caught by the agents. As Ivo hid, he began to think about how they found him. How did Stone know he would be here? Was this just a hunch and the doctor really didn't know? Ivo was very unsure as he waited for Tom. Ivo? Unsure? It was something becoming more common for the former doctor now. He peeked out the corner of wherever he was hiding to see the two agents entering the park.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a very long explanation and some ice cream promises later, Maddie and Sonic agreed to Tom letting Ivo stay at their home. When the three had finished their conversation, Ivo had woken from his nap feeling better than he did earlier. The small family was still sitting on the dining table when the doctor came in. They all stared at each other feeling very uneasy despite the clearance of information. Maddie was the first to say and do anything.</p><p> </p><p>“ Well, Dr. Robotnik.” She had said getting up from her seat and walking over to him.” My husband, Tom, has explained this situation clearly to me and I have decided to agree with him. We’ll let you stay here.”</p><p> </p><p>The former doctor was about to express his gratitude when she stopped him by saying,” Just because i have agreed with him does not mean I fully trust you or your intentions here. We have decided that to take precautions, you will never be alone. One of us will always be with you.” </p><p> </p><p>Ivo was fairly unsure of this arrangement but simply nodded in agreement. After what he did to them? It was reasonable for them to be skeptical and take precautions. Maddie nodded back glad to have that discussed and then went off to go shower after the long day of walking and fun she had with Sonic. Sonic followed behind her and eyed Ivo as the two made eye contact when the hedgehog passed him. The hedgehog used his fingers to make the ‘I’ve got my eyes on you’ gesture to the doctor before catching up with Maddie.</p><p> </p><p>Tom and Ivo were left alone in the kitchen, both men feeling the awkward tension grow between them. The two men began to speak only for them to quickly quiet once they heard the other. There was a nervous laugh as a response to the event.</p><p>“ Sorry, you first,” Ivo said, gesturing to Tom.</p><p> </p><p>“ No, no you were saying?” Tom replied back.</p><p> </p><p>The two stared at each other a bit before the two burst out laughing. Ivo then went and sat down with Tom at the dining table as the two’s laughter died down.</p><p> </p><p>“ Anyways, how was your rest?” Tom asked with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Ivo shrugged and said,” It was refreshing, to say the least.” </p><p> </p><p>There was another moment of silence and the two tried to think of things to say.</p><p> </p><p>“ So, your wife, Maddie is it? She seems friendly.” The doctor said obviously being sarcastic about his words.</p><p> </p><p>Tom chuckled and said,” Yea, well you did try to kill us and Sonic.” </p><p> </p><p>The former doctor simply nodded and looked down with guilt in his eyes. Tom noticed the man’s change in mood and felt bad for bringing up the events. He then got up and walked over to the man.</p><p> </p><p>“ Hey, how about we go and get a beer? The local pub here is pretty good and I’m sure they have something for your taste.” Tom said standing by the man awkwardly. Ivo looked at the man surprised by his sudden generosity and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“ Yea, that sounds good,” Ivo said getting up and facing Tom.</p><p> </p><p>Tom told Maddie and Sonic about their plans before the two went outside and decided to walk to the bar. As they walked, there was a space of silence as they went. </p><p> </p><p>“ So, what have you been doing for the past year or so?” Tom asked wanting to fill the silence.</p><p> </p><p>“ I’ve just been working on more drones, weapons, and doing missions or the government. That’s what they had me do in turn of hunting down the hedgehog, sonic, as you call him.” Ivo replied not really amused about the facts.</p><p> </p><p>Tom made a declining whistling noise as he said,” Wow, you work non-stop huh?” </p><p> </p><p>“ Yes.” Ivo said in response.” I don’t have many hobbies aside from technology.”</p><p> </p><p>“ You don’t have any friends?” Tom asked only to receive a strange look from Ivo.” Ah, sorry, yea that was a stupid question.”</p><p>The two finally made it to the pub and the two went in, Tom showing the way.  The two sat down on a stool and they had a nice drink together, both having a little more than they should’ve. The two men were laughing at something one of them said when they began to let their feelings out a bit more.</p><p> </p><p>“ I’m sorry,” Ivo said abruptly, his expression sinking into a sad frown.</p><p> </p><p>Tom looked at the man confused and said,” What do you mean sorry?” </p><p> </p><p>“ About everything.” The doctor began.” The time i tried to kill you, i mean, I was such an as-”</p><p> </p><p>Tom stopped the man and said,” I think that’s enough drinks for tonight Robotnik.” </p><p> </p><p>“ Please, call me Ivo.” The man said, wanting to ignore formalities.</p><p> </p><p>Tom nodded and said,” Okay Ivo, come on… let’s go and head home. We’ve had enough to drink for tonight.” </p><p> </p><p>Ivo nodded and followed Tom as they left the bar in silence. The moment the two got home, they both took separate showers and got into night clothes, Ivo borrowing a pair from Tom, and went to their separate areas to sleep. Ivo went to the couch, comfortable with the area while Tom went to sleep with Maddie. Ivo laid there and looked at the ceiling wondering about Stone. The doctor may have tried to kill the man, but after what Tom had told him it seemed like that was something he was in for. He then began to think of how much Stone must have been hurting inside from the way had treated him all this time. The former doctor turned on his side as he let his mind drift off to sleep trying to ignore the thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“ You can’t be serious!” Stone yelled to the board members. </p><p> </p><p>The doctor was in a meeting with the board members about going after the former doctor in Green Hill and currently, the decision was not in his favor. </p><p> </p><p>“ I’m sorry Doctor Stone,” Major Riley said sternly,” We can’t just barge into the Wachowski’s home unannounced. After the make up we had to do with them, it would be treacherous for us to simply go back and barge onto them once more.”</p><p> </p><p>Stone slammed his hands on the table pissed beyond belief and shouted,” I know he’s there! Where else would he run off to besides the home of his enemy?!” </p><p> </p><p>The board members each looked at each other and they communicated without even speaking to one another.</p><p> </p><p>“ How about this, we can have a few of our agents go digging around over there and if they find anything, we’ll let you have free reign of exploring the area once more.” Major Riley negotiated.</p><p> </p><p>“ Your agents are bumbling fools who can’t do anything right!” Stone shouted back still infuriated,” Ivo was right underneath two of your agents’ noses and they let him get away!!”</p><p> </p><p>“ Trust us, doctor, this time there will be no mistakes. We will put our best agents on this one just for you. Besides, it’s either that or we ignore your request altogether.” Major Riley said sternly unfazed by the doctors’ outburst.</p><p> </p><p>Stone gave a low growl knowing now that he had no choice but to agree and said,” Fine, but I know I’m right.” </p><p> </p><p>The major nodded and said,” Good, I’m glad we were able to work something out. You are now dismissed, Doctor.” </p><p> </p><p>Stone nodded and turned around, leaving the board directors to their own devices. Once the doctor had fully left, they all gave out a loud sigh. Major Riley looked to the other board members who were just as tired. They all agreed that the doctor was just like the one before him, the only difference is that he was much more collaborative and understanding than the previous doctor despite the current outburst displayed. They all looked to one another and nodded knowing that they had to now complete their side of the agreement with the doctor.</p><p> </p><p>It did not take long for two male agents to walk into the boardroom. </p><p> </p><p>“ Sir, you called.” Said one of the male agents.</p><p> </p><p>“ Thank you for meeting with us on such short notice you two.” The major said hand in hand and in front of his mouth, his elbows resting on the table.” We have a specific mission for you two to complete and failure is not a valid option unless you want a beating from the man that is in charge of you for now.” </p><p> </p><p>The two men looked at each other and then back to the Major with a confused and curious look. The major then began to explain to them their jobs and what they were supposed to do.</p><p> </p><p>The doctor slammed his fist into the side of the mobile van causing a loud ring as he continued to rampage within the lab, his hair becoming a mess in the process. He leaned over his desk, using his hands to help support him standing as he took in deep breathes.</p><p> </p><p>“Those damn imbeciles!” Stone yelled to no one.” They think they can simply sideline me like this?!” </p><p> </p><p>He looked up to the screen in front of him with an insane look in his eyes as he said,” I’ll show them what happens when they interfere with my affairs.”</p><p> </p><p>Ivo awoke with a pounding headache due to the alcohol he consumed the night before. He then heard a voice from the entrance to the living room he was sleeping in.</p><p> </p><p>“ Morning sleepyhead, how was sleeping on the couch?” </p><p> </p><p>The doctor turned to see Tom leaning on the entrance to the living room with two cups of water in his hands. The doctor got up very wobbly and disoriented as he tried his best to make his way over to Tom.</p><p> </p><p>“ Just hungover,” Ivo mumbled to the man taking one of the glasses Tom offered to him.</p><p> </p><p>Tom nodded and said,” Don’t worry, everything will be fine soon.”</p><p> </p><p>Ivo simply nodded and drank the glass of water tiredly. The two then heard footsteps near them. They turned to see Maddie who was awake and smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“ Good morning you two!” She said cheerfully,” You two look like you had an amazing night. Also Ivo, Tom’s clothes look pretty good on you!” </p><p> </p><p>Tom and Ivo looked at each other surprised by what the woman had said before she disappeared into the kitchen. The two looked down, Ivo wearing Tom’s clothing trying to see the appeal Maddie had seen.</p><p> </p><p>“ She does have a point.” Tom said rubbing the back of his head with his free hand.” You do look pretty good in them.” </p><p> </p><p>Ivo felt his face flush by the compliment before turning away from the man and clearing his throat.</p><p> </p><p>“ Thank you, Tom,” Ivo said, still very flushed from the compliment.</p><p> </p><p>“ No problem, Ivo,” Tom replied with a soft smile.</p><p> </p><p>The two men then decided to walk into the kitchen to join Maddie in whatever she was doing in there.</p><p> </p><p>Sonic was awoken from his sleep by laughter coming from the kitchen of his home. Sonic, filled with curiosity, left his room and headed down to the kitchen. He took a peek into the kitchen to see Tom, Maddie, and Ivo all laughing and being happy together which made the hedgehog feel left out a bit. The former doctor noticed Sonic and the two made eye contact. Ivo looked away feeling a bit embarrassed seeing the hedgehog but decided to speak up about his presence.</p><p> </p><p>“ Good morning Sonic!” Ivo said with an awkward smile to the hedgehog.” How was your sleep?” </p><p> </p><p>The hedgehog glared at the former doctor causing the doctor to feel afraid a bit of the small creature. </p><p> </p><p>“ I’m fine, thank you for asking,” Sonic said simply as he walked into the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Maddie and Tom gave a wide smile seeing their little hedgehog awake.</p><p> </p><p>“ Good morning!” Maddie said, smiling to Sonic. </p><p> </p><p>Maddie then remembered something that Sonic and she was meant to tell Tom the other night before they saw Ivo sleeping on their couch.</p><p> </p><p>“ Tom!,” Maddie said with a smile looking at her wonderful husband,” So, yesterday Sonic and I went to the park and we had an amazing time! We were hoping we could all go together today.” </p><p> </p><p>Tom gave a wide smile and was planning to agree until he remembered the extra guest with them. Tom turned to Ivo who seemed to be confused as to why everyone was staring at him until it hit him.</p><p> </p><p>“ It’s okay,” Tom said, wanting to save Ivo the mess of having to agree to go with them.</p><p> </p><p>“ No! No!,” Ivo refused,” I’m the one who came to your home unannounced! With that in mind, I’m willing to go along with whatever you all want to do. I mean it.” </p><p> </p><p>Maddie and Tom glanced at one another before looking back to Ivo making a decision.</p><p> </p><p>“ Alright then,” Tom said, feeling unsure about this decision. “I guess you’re coming with us then.”</p><p> </p><p>The four of them all changed and got ready to go out for the evening. It didn’t take long for the four to get into comfortable attire as they left for the park. They all agreed to walk as to be more active during the day and they all had a great time creating small talk with one another. </p><p> </p><p>“ You are quite a husband Tom!” Ivo said, impressed by all he had done for Maddie when she was in college.</p><p> </p><p>Tom laughed and shrugged saying,” Oh, it was nothing! Just doing what any lover would do!”  </p><p> </p><p>The group soon arrived at the park and split into groups of two to accommodate everyone’s ideal time there. Tom and Sonic both went off to play at the playground together while Maddie and Ivo went for a walk around the area.</p><p> </p><p>As Ivo and Maddie walked, there was a silent tension between the two, both afraid of breaking it. Eventually, it became too much for either to bear and Maddie became the one to speak up first.</p><p> </p><p>“ So, What’s it like being hunted by your former agent?” Maddie asked, not knowing what else to say. </p><p> </p><p>“ I don’t know.” Ivo said shrugging,” This is all so new, but it also feels as though i deserve this.” </p><p> </p><p>Maddie gave the former doctor a confused look before sighing and saying,” In some way, you do deserve punishment, but being hunted down by the company that hired you? Now that is just too far.”</p><p> </p><p>Ivo looked at Maddie confused a bit. Was she defending him? </p><p> </p><p>“ Listen, I still said that you do need punishment. It’s just that this type of punishment is a bit harsh.” Maddie defended seeing the look in Ivo’s eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Ivo simply nodded as the two continued to walk and start on a different conversation topic. They actually went everywhere when they talked, from clothing to shoes, to old relationships that didn’t last, they talked about everything. It wasn’t long though before they made it back to the playground and it was Maddie’s turn to play with Sonic. Once the two parental figures switch roles, Tom and Ivo both went and sat on a bench near where Maddie and Sonic were playing.</p><p> </p><p>“ So, how was your walk with Maddie?” Tom asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>Ivo’s eyes lit up as he began to ramble about how amazing Maddie was and how well she was at what she did.</p><p> </p><p>“ I’m glad you two got along!” Tom said with a smile.” I honestly thought it might have ended on a sour note, but you two proved me wrong!” </p><p> </p><p>The two men gave a chuckle at Tom’s statement and laid back on the bench just taking in the sun, breeze, and whatever else came at the park. Unfortunately, the peacefulness of the day was turned sour. The former doctor began to feel anxious and confused. The confusion was because of the anxiety. He looked around to see two men walking just outside the park. They seemed like just ordinary people, but something inside Ivo told him that they weren’t. It was like when you were a kid and just by looking at someone, you could tell what group they were apart of. Ivo quickly turned to Tom hiding his face from the men as he shook Tom’s arm in frantically.</p><p> </p><p>Tom looked at Ivo confused as he said,” what is it, Ivo? What’s wrong?” </p><p> </p><p>Ivo didn’t say anything except pointed to the area where the two men were. Tom looked at the area confused.</p><p> </p><p>" What?" Tom asked, not seeing what frightened the doctor." I don't see any robots or agents."</p><p> </p><p>" There are two agents there. We have to go, Tom." Ivo said with stern eyes." You may simply see regular people, but once you work with the government you can pick agents from a crowd. We have to go. Now." </p><p> </p><p>Tom looked deep into Ivo's eyes seeing how desperate he was and sighed. Tom nodded and went to get Sonic and Maddie as the doctor went to a more obscure area to not be caught by the agents. As Ivo hid, he began to think about how they found him. How did Stone know he would be here? Was this just a hunch and the doctor really didn't know? Ivo was very unsure as he waited for Tom. Ivo? Unsure? It was something becoming more common for the former doctor now. He peeked out the corner of wherever he was hiding to see the two agents entering the park.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>